The Little Secrets Bakery
If you ever visit England be wary of a little bakery called "The Little Secrets Bakery." It's a small Shop situated between a row suburban houses. It has white walls stained with a mysterious brownish red color. One of the glass windows is cracked and covered with crudely stuck tape. If you want to enter to shop do it with caution. Enter quickly and go straight to the counter. You will be met by a man called Mr. Bake. He is a fat man, always wearing baking gear and has very yellow teeth which would make anybody be put off while in his shop. He will ask you what you want like any normal baker would. Don't waste any time at all. Say what you want, be it a pasty or a iced doughnut. Pay him the money needed and just go. Sprint if you want, just don't stay in the shop. If you stay for more than ten minutes, your greedy mind making you to gawp at the baked treats. Mr Bake will ask you if you want to see more goods downstairs where a fresh batch is in. Do not agree. If you do you will be lead to a dark room where by Mr Bake will smash you on the head with a pipe. When you wake up you will be in a large oven with the smell of gas around you. This is last chance saloon. Play dead, act as dead as possible. Mr Bake likes his victims to scream in agony. It satisfies him in a sickening sexual pleasure. If he buys your act he will throw you out into the trash where you can make a get away and never go back. If you shout and scream in the oven you have killed yourself. Through the metal grate you will see Mr Bakes yellow, ghoulish smile. Then he cooks you, laughing at the intense pain your going through, scream all you want, your doomed now. After three minutes of baking you would be almost dead, your skin bright red and blistered all over, your clothes melted to your flesh. Mr Bake will then rip your belly open with his butcher knife and pull out your insides, howling with psychotic laughter while he is being sprayed all over with your blood. You die here, a sad end to your existence, but your story isn't over. Mr Bake grinds all your flesh into chunks and mixes them with vegetables then is made into pasties and pies. Mr Bake then drains your blood and mixes it with icing sugar to put on his muffins or jam to put into his classic jam doughnuts. Your empty heart is crushed into liquid mixed with wall paint to coat his walls. Your bones are ground into bone meal and put into the wheat he grows out back. What is left of your carcass is cooked up again and eaten by Mr Bake himself. His victory meal, One new batch of baked goods made all from one careless fool. So if you ever go into The Little Secrets Bakery and buy anything from Mr Bake. Just think of the poor soul your going to bite into. Bon appetite! Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness